Metal structures such as power metallization systems of power semiconductor switches are typically formed by electro-chemical metal pattern plating and may form terminals or bonding pads for conductive structures formed in a semiconductor die. A metal diffusion barrier layer prevents metal atoms from diffusing from the metal structure into structures in the semiconductor die.
There is a need for improving metal structures formed on a surface of a semiconductor die.